Three Shots
by Emtheunicorn
Summary: The first shot didn't kill him. The second shot didn't kill him either. One thing was for sure; Lucas Taylor was not dead, yet. What will happen when Skye has to go and find Lucas to finish what she started? Oneshot. Hints of Lucket.


So this is just a little something that I have had sitting around on my computer for a while. I finally managed to get it edited (although I am currently suffering from exhaustion so who knows if it even makes any sense). I would love to hear your thoughts on this even if they aren't happy thoughts. The last two things that I have published have gotten quite a bit of hate and so I'm used to it now.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Terra Nova or any of the characters.

* * *

The first shot didn't kill him. It only sent him stumbling backwards before he collected himself, more determined than ever to kill his father. The second shot didn't kill him either. It only sent him falling down to the ground before he was able to sneak off into the jungle where he tended to his injuries as best he could. One thing was for sure; Lucas Taylor was not dead, yet.

Thirty minutes later, back up and medical help finally arrived in the clearing where Taylor and Skye still sat, attempting to stem the blood flow from the wound to Taylor's stomach.

"We need to finish this," Taylor announced with a hint of sadness and regret as Dr Shannon tended to his wounds. "It's the only way. He has to be stopped." There was no need to ask who 'he' was or exactly what it meant to 'finish this'. All who were present understood. Lucas Taylor needed to be taken out of the equation for good.

Silently Commander Taylor picked up Skye's abandoned gun from where it lay on the ground, handing it to her with a nod of his head. This was Skye's chance to prove her loyalty to the colony. When she was younger she had always wanted to be a soldier. This was her chance. She had been given a second chance to prove her loyalty, a second chance to kill Lucas, yet this time she would have to do it properly. A half-hearted shot or a missed shot would not suffice. By the time that Skye and the soldiers returned, Lucas Taylor would be dead. They had been given their mission and they would not fail.

The soldiers and Skye set off in groups of four at Taylor's orders. Yet Skye soon wandered away from her group, off into the jungle. She knew the terrain better than most of them and if anyone was going to find Lucas it was most likely to be her. Lately it always seemed to be her. It seemed like she was always the one who had to deal with Lucas.

She hadn't walked far when she heard a familiar voice that she wasn't so sure that she wanted to hear.

"Hello Bucket."

Skye spun around, raising her gun and pointing it at Lucas as he walked into the small clearing that she currently occupied. He too held a gun, a sonic pistol, which was pointed straight at her.

"I should shoot you Bucket; you shot me. An eye for an eye, right?" he said harshly as he walked towards her. She could see that he had attempted to tend to his wounds, they bore a rough bandage made out of Lucas' shirt, but it was obvious that they still pained him. His steps were slow and slightly laboured, yet he did his best to walk with his head held high, presenting the illusion of confidence and power.

"Two wrongs don't make a right, Lucas," Skye replied, hoping to sound more confident than she felt.

"But three do, right Bucket?" Lucas argued as he raised his gun, holding it with both hands and aiming it at Skye's head, ignoring the pain that this caused him and instead focusing on the task at hand.

Skye knew that this was it. This was the time to shoot Lucas, this was the time to end it all yet somehow she couldn't make herself pull the trigger. It was like there was some invisible force inside her, located somewhere in her heart, that was preventing her from ending this man's life.

Fear was evident on Skye's face as she stood there paralysed. She wasn't sure what frightened her more, the fact that Lucas was pointing a gun at her or the fact that she couldn't make herself do anything to stop him. Lucas chuckled at the scared look on Skye's face before lowering the gun to his side.

"I don't really fancy my chances," he explained with a hint of amusement. "With my injuries my aim will be off which significantly reduces my chance of hitting you. Plus, while a hit from this on this low setting won't kill you it would knock you out for a while and there could be some lasting effects which wouldn't really help either of us. Now, as for me you're never going to hit me from all the way over there. You've failed to fatally shoot me twice so far and so statistically you are unlikely to kill me now. That is if you even want to." He paused for a moment, tossing his gun to the side before continuing, walking forwards as he spoke.

"Now, perhaps if I was closer..." he trailed off as he stopped just in front of her, close enough to reach out and touch her. Skye's heart was racing. She knew that she should have pulled the trigger long ago, or she should at least shoot him now. If he wanted to he could easily disarm her, something that Skye was sure that Lucas had not ruled out.

"It's okay, Bucket," Lucas spoke as he reached out to wrap his hand over Skye's shaking hand that held the gun. "It was always going to end this way."

There was a hint of sadness in his eyes that was mirrored on Skye's face. She had the sudden urge to lower the gun, not wanting to continue this for a second longer, overcome with compassion and sadness. She didn't think that she could shoot Lucas and there was a part of her that didn't want to. It seemed like whenever it came to Lucas, Skye found herself feeling confused. There was a part of her, her rational side, that knew that she shouldn't want to be anywhere near Lucas and should end this encounter as soon as possible yet there was another part of her, her compassionate side, that didn't want this to end. It was the same side of her that wanted to help him, to nurse him back to health, to sit and listen as he spoke of his troubles and receive his love and affection in return, the side of her that had secretly enjoyed the way that Lucas would brush her hair away from her face and gently caress her cheek. This was the side of her that prevented her from pulling the trigger and hoped that some sort of truce could be achieved. Yet Skye knew that it wasn't that simple, a truce wasn't even on the table for Lucas. It wasn't a fairytale. They were on opposing sides, enemies by definition. Besides, Skye had a job to do. Terra Nova was counting on her and Taylor was counting on her. Yet at the same time Lucas was there, looking like he needed her and Skye didn't want to turn him away.

"It's okay, Bucket," he repeated, his finger moving to slide over Skye's finger that rested on the trigger, his touch soothing her along with his words. "I know that you have to do this." Lucas moved the gun up to that it was level with his head, pointing the barrel straight at his forehead.

"It's okay, Bucket," he whispered, his words calming her. He looked straight at her, his expression calm, a small forlorn smile on his face. Their eyes met and some sort of understanding passed between them, an apology for past actions, a promise that everything was okay and a reassurance that this was the right thing to do.

The next thing that Skye felt was Lucas' finger tightening over hers, the combined force of their fingers pulling the trigger. In an instant a bullet flew out, embedding itself in Lucas' skull sending tiny droplets of blood spraying out. They settled themselves on Skye's cheeks, yet she made no move to wipe them away, shocked by the sudden turn of events. Her hand dropped to her side, the gun held loosely, as Lucas fell to the ground. Skye glanced down at his lifeless body, his bright green eyes staring at her as they always did yet this time they were frozen and void of emotion, never to move again. This time Lucas wasn't getting back up.

Skye could hear the sound of footsteps running into the clearing, the other soldiers undoubtedly. Yet Skye was too shocked to pay much attention to them. Her eyes focussed on the lifeless body of Lucas Taylor that lay in front of her.

She could vaguely hear the sound of one of the soldiers radioing back to Taylor, informing him of this latest occurrence.

"Commander Taylor sir, he's dead."

Though this wasn't news to Skye her chest still constricted at the words. Her grip on the gun loosened, allowing it to fall to the ground as her eyes remained on Lucas, praying that some miracle would occur and he would get up. The soldiers fell silent as they waited for Taylor's reply, presumably an enquiry into who was responsible going by the soldier's response. Skye couldn't hear Taylor's words, she was too far away and too shocked by what had just occurred.

"Skye Tate sir," replied one of the soldiers, answering Taylor's question, a message that was heard by Skye. At his words a chocked sob escaped from Skye, the knowledge of what had happened just sinking in, sending her into a spiral of conflicting emotions. She expected herself to fall to the ground, overcome by the shock, yet instead she stood there frozen, trapped in her own little bubble of pain that she couldn't escape from, a look of horror on her face, her body shaking with silent sobs as the tears slid down her cheeks.

Skye's first shot hadn't killed Lucas. Her second shot hadn't killed him either. Yet together, their third shot had killed him.


End file.
